Starting Over
by Akuma-Chibi
Summary: In a world...of technology, medicine and soma...there is no room for mothers, romantic relationships or instability. In this world, 'Civilization is Sterilization'. In this world, all one needs is...Community, Identity and Stability. But lately, things seem to be getting thrown out of order.


**Starting Over**

_**Summary – In a world...of technology, medicine and soma...there is no room for mothers, romantic relationships or instability. In this world,**____**'Civilization is Sterilization'. In this world, all one needs is...Community, Identity and Stability. But lately, things seem to be getting thrown out of order.**_

_**Anime – InuYasha/Death Note (Based off of Brave New World by Aldous Huxley)**_

_**Couples – Kagome/L**_

_**Rated: M**_

_**Genre: Adventure/Romance**_

**-x-x-x-**

**Misfit**

**-x-x-x-**

"Our world is not the same as Othello's world. You can't make flivvers without steel-and you can't make tragedies without social instability. The world's stable now. People are happy; they get what they want, and they never want what they can't get." Mustapha Mond remembered, he had said these very words, four years back. These words he hated saying, for he knew...he'd much rather the world Shakespeare had created; the world of Othello. "My dear Rai, forget the words you have read, forget Othello, forget Shakespeare."

"Mustapha, you say the words that I have read, but those were the many words you read to me; Mustapha, why me? Why did you read these beautiful words to me? I am no different from any other Beta, so why me?"

"My dear, you are as unique as they come. You wear black, and all Betas' know that Epsilons wear black; black in the eyes of the Beta's is a beastly color. You read and wear what's old, and all of society knows, the more stitches the less the riches. You enjoy making and sewing your own clothing designs, even those adorable hats are handmade." He placed his hand on the red handmade beret. The style had gone out over thirty plus years ago, never seen again, well, except by the people who looked at her fashion sense.

Since he showed her so many things of the past, she had taken to recreating them. She was his though, and he had no intention of changing her. Yes, he made the laws of World City, but as such...he could break them too. He would protect this woman until he breathed his last breath.

"Tell me Mustapha, the love portrayed in these books; do you have that feeling with me?"

"I do, only unlike these books, it isn't just words. My love flows through you every night you stay by my side. Continue to stay by my side Rai."

"I will; no one else's."

"Good."

**-x-x-x-**

It was too good to last. He had known this. Yes, she had been perfect till the end, till she gave birth. Breaking the biggest law in the World City, he of course hadn't cared; he kept her throughout her pregnancy in his home. He watched over her and helped her with her birth. But...what goes around comes around. She had died giving birth and had left him with his newly born daughter. Her name...Kagome Higurashi; she had her mother's Black hair and his Blue eyes. However, even though he wanted to, she couldn't know him as father. She had to have a different name then him or anyone else. He had taken a name that Rai had mentioned from an old song he had played on an old cd player for her. Yes, he knew he hadn't long before he too passed, so he would spend his next years with this girl, teaching her everything he could, everything her mother loved, everything that was against the law, his law. Damned if he cared! This child was all he had left of his love.

**-x-x-x-**

**(17 years later)**

"Kagome! Have you set up the next batch of generation 7?"

"Doing it now!" Kagome glared at her superior who wore a sick smile. _'How do they do it?!'_ She pressed the green button and a conveyer belt of sorts with holes in it that held test tube bottles started moving. Liquids started filling in the multiple rows of bottles. "Are the eggs ready?"

"Yes, there being placed in their bottles now." Kagome nodded to the Beta who worked as her assistant. It paid when the World Controller had decided to make you his student. You get all the respect you want, no one looks down on you and in the end, it sucks too. You never know if their being nice to you because of your status as the World Leaders apprentice and Successor or because they like you.

Kagome turned as the tour for the day entered. _'Alpha classes today...never place them with the Beta's...the Alpha's wear grey and are much more cleverer then Beta's, and work harder than the Beta's. Never place a Beta with a Gamma or Delta, Gamma's wear green and are stupid...and Delta's wear Khaki's, oh no, they could never be friends with a Delta...and worse of them all, Epsilons, never place an Alpha or Beta with an Epsilon...Epsilon's are too stupid to read or write and besides, they wear black, which is such a beastly color. I am an Alpha...I love black.'_Kagome smiled and chuckled to herself. Many students turned to her and she blushed and turned back to her work. Typing away at the computer mainframe that controlled which embryo's and eggs got what, when and how much.

"Miss. Higurashi?" She paused in what she was doing and turned around, a practiced smile in place of her giddy grin.

"Yes Sir?" The man had long silver hair down his back, almost past his ankles. _'I wonder if he'd get mad if I cut it...or...painted it...something.'_

"Boys and girls, this is Kagome Higurashi. Yes, you've all heard of her, the rumors are true. Miss. Higurashi, would you mind explaining the Bottling process?"

"Of course, I'd love to Mr. Taisho. As you can all see, each bottle is placed on one of fifteen racks, each rack, though you can't see it, is a conveyor traveling at the rate of thirty-three and a third centimeters an hour. Two hundred and sixty-seven days at eight meters a day, two thousand one hundred and thirty-six meters in all. One circuit of the cellar at ground level, one on the first gallery, half on the second, then on the two hundred and sixty-seventh morning, daylight in the Decanting Room. Independent existence–so called." She resisted the urge to roll her eyes. _'Independent? Humph, not even close!'_

"**Oooh, Independent Existence..."** She felt a sweat drop as the class repeated that simultaneously.

'_It's creepy how they do that.'_ Turning to Mr. Taisho, she smiled. "If you will excuse me sir, I must bid you and your class today farewell." He nodded and continued lecturing. She turned back to her work and paused at the feeling of someone watching her. She looked into the reflection of the screen as she typed, looking over the faces; she finally found the eyes looking at her with such intensity. She finished the schedules and turned the key in the monitor before taking it out and putting it around her neck on the chain that held it along with many other keys.

"Kagome! Wanna get some Soma with me?"

Kagome turned and saw Ayame running over to her.

"I don't want any."

"Really? Why?"

"It's and Hallucinogen, it drugs your mind, leaves you vulnerable, deceives you and causes delusions. Here is some advice, since you lack common sense obviously. Lay off the Soma, or you'll regret it in the long run." Kagome left the confused red head, turning halfway up the stairs; she caught the eyes of the older boy who had been looking at her with concentration and curiosity. He had wild messy black hair and charcoal gray eyes. But his looks weren't what interest her...the look in his eyes...it was...like her teachers. Knowledge, profound knowledge, yes...she was sure of it, he would be a great scientist of his time, or philosopher or something.

Kagome decided to go ahead and follow the group and watch him more carefully. When they got to the nursery she had to turn away during the alarm and electric shock examples. _'Cruelty!'_ She tried to block out the now screaming and crying babies.

"What is the point?"

She directed her attention to the boy from earlier.

"The point, boy, is stability. They'll grow up with what the psychologists used to call an 'instinctive' hatred of books and flowers. Reflexes unalterably conditioned. They'll be safe from books and botany all their lives."

"Why can't these fears develop on their own. It isn't needed for you to force fears upon them at a young age. Besides that, what point is there, to being afraid of flowers and books? Why flowers and books? Why did you choose those particular babies?"

"They can't develop fears on their own because they may develop the wrong fears."

"Wrong in your eyes." The young man concluded.

"Yes...I mean no, wrong in the eyes of the World Controller."

"That's not necessarily true, Taisho." He turned in surprise and looked at Kagome.

"I thought you left."

"Something caught my eye." She looked at the boy from the corner of her eyes before turning her attention to the other. "Now, though the World Controller does endorse and encourage these methods; he has never been against the act of learning individually, picking up irrational, intense, persistent fears of certain situations, activities, things, or people. It is only natural for today's society's individuals to want to learn things on their own. No shame in it, but no promises either. What they're looking for, may not be what they intended to find. World Controller won't be held responsible for a wandering mind after all."

"Yes, of course."

"**Of course."**

'_...they need to stop that.'_

Again, the only ones that didn't repeat what was said were two boys that seemed to hang close to the other.

'_Outcast?'_

"Interest...curiosity...adrenalin...things like that...we as beings can't help but have those feelings, though sometimes unintentional, they can't be stopped."

"Soma can stop them!" A blonde chirped happily, her hair was mostly down except for two bits up in high pigtails. She was clinging onto the arm of the tall Auburn haired boy. He looked slightly bored, just not as much as the one who kept asking questions and put Taishou on the spot.

"Dear, Soma can't stop them; it can conceal them, cover them...but never stop them. It lasts for maybe three hours before you suddenly feel them again."

"Not if you take three Somas. Then it'll last at least eight hours―"

"Miss!" The girl jumped and coward behind the auburn head.

"I believe," Kagome turned when a hand was placed on her shoulder. "What my apprentice is trying to say, is that no matter how many Soma's, no matter how long said Soma's can sustain you for, it will never get rid of those feelings. It's a curse left behind by our ancestors, sadly we will always carry these troubling thoughts and feelings."

"Oh, why didn't she just say that?"

"_She can't possibly be an Alpha."_

"That's funny, I was about to say the same thing about you!" The blonde said, "I mean, what Alpha wears Black?"

"Actually, she's an Alpha plus."

"Ah!" The blonde paled at Mustapha's words. "S-sorry."

"Kagome, we should be leaving. Your lessons are to start soon, and you're late."

"Knowledge is such a curious thing; I couldn't help but follow them."

"Them?"

"She means our class, right!" The blonde said, thinking she and her friends had caught the young Alpha plus Apprentice's attention.

"No, I don't think your class is what she is referring to. I think...something else. We'll discuss that later though, come along Kagome."

"Yes Sir." She turned swiftly with her teacher and left at a steady pace with him to the World City Control tower.

"Interesting, your attention is not easy to catch. May I inquire as to what has caught your attention?"

"...eyes..." She said. Mustapha paused and looked at his daughter.

"Eyes...?"

"I just...saw eccentricity, in a pair of Charcoal eyes."

"I see," He followed into the elevator lift and waited for their floor. _'Same reason I fell for Rai...her eyes, filled with uniqueness that only she had. Yes, Kagome...you are definitely my daughter.'_

**-x-x-x-**

**Me: Hope you like this! Please regard me kindly, Read and Review! ^_^''**


End file.
